


Sometimes the Truth is in the 'Gram

by TheKeyboardNinja



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Social Media ratting them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/pseuds/TheKeyboardNinja
Summary: Older brother George doesn't get to see his sister often, but does follow her on Instagram. He has a lot of questions about her and her co-worker. Fluff.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Sometimes the Truth is in the 'Gram

**Author's Note:**

> This was just another one of those prompts I had written down on my notes app on my phone. I was convinced into writing something tonight. This is post 17x07, naturally. I know it's not baseball season right now, but let's just suspend the disbelief for timelines sake here.

Living and working in Oklahoma City, George Bishop considered himself lucky to find a middle ground of being close enough to drive home to check on the family farm, but also far enough away to not be trapped in the local social circle. However, there were days he really envied his younger sister and her immediate post-graduation move across the country to join the NSA at the age of 23. Aside from the occasional holiday meet-up, George primarily kept in contact with Ellie via text message, Instagram, and sometimes an occasional Facetime call. For a self-proclaimed introvert and a busy federal agent, Ellie kept her family back home up to date with constant updates from painting classes, social events, and even the occasional Nationals game. Even though she wasn’t as big on baseball as George was himself, she really rubbed it in that they played about three blocks from her work. Following her divorce from Jake, she had lost some mutual friends and had slowly created her own social circle to call her own—finally not all coworkers this time, George was relived. That didn’t work out well last time. That’s not to say she didn’t hang out with her coworkers; they were also included in whatever shenanigans she was up to lately.  
  


George sighed as he plopped down on the couch, he had just gotten a two-year old to bed after a long day at the office. He reached for his phone and opened Instagram—the bright pink and orange ring was lit up around Ellie’s profile picture. Oh, this is probably good—what is she up to on this random Wednesday evening.

A photo of her lunch. Of course, she is very prolific in sharing her food. Now there’s video—oh she’s going to a Nationals game. She’s rubbing it in that she just can waltz over there after work, while he had to drive over three hours to Arlington.

_“Hey George, look where I’m going” sounded from Ellie’s Instagram story of her speaking into the front facing camera, before spinning it around to show the Navy Yard adjacent stadium._

Oh great, she called him out directly. He will have to get back at her later.

_“We’re going to see sports!” sounded from the next posted story of Kasie standing next to Nick in the security line, who had just turned back to the camera and smirked to the person holding the phone._

That was one of Ellie’s newer coworkers from the forensic lab who he hadn’t met in person yet. He had figured out her name mainly from stories his sister told him and met her once briefly in the background of one of their weekly Facetime calls. And well, Nick, he had met him when visiting DC a few years ago and he thanked his lucky stars that he had survived the encounter. He scared him a little bit.

The remaining footage of the evening highlighted the three of them during various parts of the game.

In the fifth inning, Ellie caught footage of line drive right into their section.

_“We just had some excitement almost take everyone out in this section. Including Nick here,” Ellie declared into the front facing camera and leaning to her right to show Nick seated next to her._

_“I was almost killed by the New York Mets.”_

_“Didn’t you play baseball for a season?”_

_“I was a relief pitcher!”_

Their further banter was cut off, as the next story highlighted Kasie demonstrating Shake Shack from the food concourse. The last post of the day was a selfie video, where Ellie was following the crowd out of the stadium—game probably wasn’t over yet, but it a weekday. A quick figure swooped behind her and stuck his head over her shoulder looking at the phone screen.

 _“Oh, it’s video.” Exclaimed Nick, as Ellie just laughed and covered her nose in response._ In the closing seconds of the last post, he saw something bring up—as a big brother, of course.

After the last story was done playing, George scrolled down the out of order feed and found a picture posted on his sisters’ profile of her, Kasie, and Nick at the game. And they were tagged this time—bingo. He had trying to find Nick’s profile for months and it wasn’t even locked. Scrolling down the feed, George saw various pictures of motorcycles, gym workouts, and social events with coworkers. Briefly doing a mental analysis of the feed content, George closed Instagram and set his phone down. There hadn’t been anyone new in her life in a while, he had heard briefly about Boyd but he had heard more about the deleted text messages fiasco of 2019 following.

She did admit that it wasn’t that important to her, as she hadn’t even saved Boyd’s name as a contact on her phone when this all happened. It was the principal of the matter, she assured him. As much as she had changed since leaving Oklahoma, there were things Ellie didn’t share openly when she was unsure.

George reached for his cellphone and sent a text message to his sister to see if she was still awake—as D.C. is one hour ahead of them in Oklahoma City.

“Hey, George.” Ellie waved into the camera on the front of her laptop in the kitchen. “I’m just preparing my lunch for tomorrow.”

“Ellie Raye, you think you can taunt me like that and not get a video call on how cruel you are to me, the eldest. In my advanced age.”

Ellie responded chuckling, while continuing to cut up and divide her food into separate containers.

“For a second there, I thought Kasie was a third wheel.”

“Excuse me?”

“Didn’t you say Nick had a girlfriend?”

“He did. They broke up.”

“They broke up?”

“Why are you asking about this?”

“I’m just investigating.”

“Of course.” Ellie stopped chopping and put the knife in the sink, turning towards the laptop to give her brother her full attention. “Again, why?”

“I want the hottest gossip, it’s boring here in OKC! I want you to be prepared for a random John and Robbie attack, they’re suspicious.”

Ellie crossed her arms, “I know, I know they always want to know who the latest date was so they can run a background check. I’ll have you know; they can relax the last date I was on was two months ago with a lovely Staff Sergeant from Camp Pendleton named Richard. However, the date went sideways when we ran into…”

Ellie had trailed off and stared into space.

“Ran into who?”

“Nick and Richard’s mom, ok! That’s girlfriend he broke up with.”

“And you’re just telling me this now. Start from the beginning. Now.”

Ellie sighed and braced herself looking down at the sink and started to tell George of everything that had happened in the last two months starting with Tater Tots parade to present day. She had been holding all of this in for months and it was starting to gnaw at her.

“Is that it?” George replied sarcastically.

“Now I regret telling you anything. This is why I don’t tell anyone anything ever.”

“It’s probably for the best.”

“What is?”

“That they broke up. I mean, I found Nick’s Instagram tonight. She probably wouldn’t have wanted to be second in the postings anyway. No, no. I believe that honor goes to you and a blue motorcycle.”

“You stalker! Why are you creeping around!” Ellie threw her dishtowel she had been holding down on the counter.

“As an older brother I had to check on some things. Like a potential new boyfriend. And from the sounds of some of your stories I have pieced together—is there jealously going on there?”

“Oh shut up, we are not dating. Don’t you have anything better to do in your life?”

“I have a 2-year-old and a 6-year-old, what do you think! I do believe you said he told you the breakup reason was quote unquote complicated. I think she dumped him after being your interaction at the restaurant.”

“After some time, he explained he was just overprotective—like a brother.”

The response to her statement was her brother howling in laughter on the other side of the computer screen. He completely lost it. His wife just threw a pillow at him to shut up that he was going to wake up 2-year old Mabel.

“Are you done?”

“Never. I knew something was off the moment the moment we met.”

“It was off?”

“Yeah, I can smell the bullshit a mile away. It’s just gotten stronger lately, especially after Boyd and the text messages.”

“George, I’m tired. I have work in the morning. It’s like 11:30, are you done with this interrogation. There’s nothing going on there.” Ellie finished packing her lunch containers and placed them in the fridge and walked to the laptop, carrying it to the living room.

“Ellie, I know you care for him. You need to let yourself to be happy.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not that easy.” Ellie said softly under her breath. “You kind of have the feel the same way for that to anywhere, even if weren’t against the rules.”

George sighed, “Ellie, the only reason I asked is because on your last story of the night, when you were laughing at his inability to tell photo from video, there was a moment that you may have missed. And as a brother, I can assure you, he does not think of you as a brother. Good night, bye!”

“George!” Ellie pressed the space bar on her laptop in distain. How could her brother hang up on her like that!

Ellie groaned as she closed her laptop and decided to get ready for another day at the office tomorrow and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. She’d be lying to say she hadn’t thought about it, but she couldn’t go through any more heart break—not yet. She had lost two important people in her life in the span of four years, enough to take down anyone. She kept feelings locked down and her heart gilded as protective mechanism since Qasim was killed.

Opening Instagram to see the comments from her family back home and the posts she was tagged in today, she decided to review her own story—to see what bullshit her brother was going on about. Many say what you post on social media is either what you want people to see or what you want to show people what you cannot say.

Sometimes, there are moments caught you didn’t even realize were there. Sometimes, the truth is in the ‘gram.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE RHYME, I SAW A MOMENT AND I HAD TO TAKE IT. REALLY AM SORRY.


End file.
